Tall
by Sindel
Summary: Oneshot Pikachu contemplates his life and wonder if he and his best friends are really as small as they seem.


Whoa! My first SSBM story in a LOONG time…

Disclaimer: None. Nintendo…god, it feels good saying that again…

I'm writing this for a RPG on a different website…

XXX

Sometimes, you gotta look at life like a battle. Not a Pokemon battle or anything…just a battle. The struggle for survival from the world that constantly berates you. My eyes have opened long ago, much longer than I've been around humans.

As I was sitting outside the Smash Bros. Mansion, I couldn't help but feel small. I usually don't feel this way, I was always _small _in a sense. I'm only 3 feet tall but at least I'm taller than most Pikachus in my forest.

My friends aren't much taller than me. Kirby is a merely 2 feet and half, slightly smaller than me while Yoshi sits at 3 feet and 9 inches so I couldn't feel smaller from that.

No, I felt small because I knew in my heart that I am small. Small in the world, small in the universe…

I could dominate the Smash tournament hands down. I have the ability, the smarts, the strength and the speed. My electrical powers are no laughing matter, I could summon up to 200,000 volts, no sweat beading off my brow. I used to be the fastest character until some new Smashers joined the group and even then, I'm one of the quickest.

No, I could be the smallest character there and I could win. I _do _win in fact. I'm one of the best, one of the greatest…

But could people see that off the field? No. Could they see me? No. To them, I am a mere mutant rat who can power a city for days on end. To them, I am a tool to be used for destruction or peace, whichever the so-called 'Master' chooses me to be. I could sit on a gold throne and scream at the top of my lungs for hours with a crown full of rubies sitting on top of my head and they would consider me weak and mindless.

I often think of what Yoshi says, his little philosophical quote of the day; "I could journey for months with Mario on my back, save him from certain doom and help him fight…but what is the reward at the end? To be mocked against my race, to be shunned from my land and my people…doing good almost hurts. But I'm afraid I'm a habitual person, I'm afraid to create change. It's ironic that I would face enemies and lead my people to victory yet I'm more afraid of change of routine than Bowser breathing fire down my neck."

The group of friends consists of only Kirby, Yoshi and me because we've all had bad experiences. But there's a difference between Kirby/Me and Yoshi.

Kirby and I mock the humans, use sarcasm as our lifeblood. We outrageously go out of our way to amuse ourselves, to make comments about the people around us. We look at life as a pessimistic viewpoint; we do not care much about finding inner happiness because we believe that there is no such thing.

Yoshi however, is different from us. He views life as a granted privilege, that there is something in store for him, that's why he was born. There was no downside, only lessons. He partakes in the sarcasm as we do sometimes and occasionally indulges in a little jab at things here and there. But Yoshi never does it as much as we do. He often helps the ones that blew him off, forgiving them. He keeps a happy attitude and a positive one, never ever letting anyone suffer.

If there's anyone I know that had the right to view life hatefully and disgustedly, it's Yoshi.

His race abandoned him. Since Yoshi often helps Mario on his quests to save the Princess, he was shunned out by the people Yoshi had saved many times. The idea throughout the Yoshi race is to never ever help a human and never ever let him ride on you. However, Yoshi viewed that idea with little interest, the humans could help his dying race from extinction. He let Mario ride on his back like a common mule because Mario needed the help, needed a guide. He fought alongside the Kingdom because it was simply the right thing to do, not for a personal gain. This was strongly rejected by the tribe and after a long time, they kicked him out for good.

Yoshi had no place to go. So-called friend Mario couldn't lift a finger to give him a home, Peach had no place in her 45-roomed castle and Luigi didn't do a bloody thing about it. So he traveled, sleeping wherever he could and eating whatever he found off trees. He often wrote to me saying how much he doing and where he was, assuring me that he was fine.

I kept writing him back, telling him that he should demand that Mario help him out for saving his ass so many times but he refused. Apparently, Yoshi didn't want the pressure on one of his 'good friends'. This disgusted me beyond belief.

It disgusted Kirby too but we could literally do nothing about it. We had no rule, no say in another world. I begged Yoshi to leave the Mushroom Kingdom and live with one of us but he would just say, "I'm fine. I'm well. Don't be so concerned. Win your matches, okay?"

So when we found out we were to participate in the Smash Bros. Tournament, we were no doubt overjoyed. Yoshi had found a home, even a temporary one but it was a home.

I admire Yoshi the most. I respect him more than anyone; I wish I could be him, so positive even though he's treated like dirt. He always was kind and thoughtful, having these quotes and memorable sayings that I like to take to heart.

Kirby often joked about what kind of friends we were: "A mutant rat, giant pink bubblegum and a overgrown green dog. If we throw in another freak, we're legally declared a circus!"

I often wonder where my life would be without my two best friends in the world. Probably useless and disregarded.

When I was a mere Pokemon, Ash was my only friend but he treated me a like a pet. Don't get me wrong, I do love Ash like a brother but he did treat me like a privileged dog. He would never consider me a real member of his family like his mom or his late father. Ash used me for matches, to gain him recognition. I knew I couldn't hate him for that; it's a common idea to use Pokemon for matches to get fame and glory in my world. But I felt as if I had nothing to say, nothing to do…

Humans are fine in my book. I have no problem with a different species; I lived in a diverse world. But when they act superior or proud for no reason is my true disliking for them. I view humans as 'there', not really anything to me. They are there to mock me just as they are there to help me. Sometimes, I find humans amusing to me especially when they think they do something right. But I have no bias opinion of them but no complete loyalty to them either.

Kirby spoke of how he was a Star Warrior, how he saw seven suns light up a single sky one time on a different planet, how it amazed him. "I think we think we're big shots, Pika, but when I think back to those suns, I wonder myself of how big they are. How gigantic as they rise up and descend every day and night, how beautiful the sky looks with them rising and setting. I felt small, Pikachu, small compared to those suns. I wondered about how I could help these people because their world and suns were so big and I was so small in size. The universe could exist without me, a mere speck. I stare at people and wonder if I was supposed to meet them, if I'm supposed to be an extra in their life play. Sometimes, when I think I'm a star of something, I am merely a background scene for another."

How true, I realized later on.

I wondered how small I really was compared to the universe. Was I a mere speck as Kirby said or could I be larger, maybe even larger than the seven suns? Was I to be a tool for the humans or myself, gazing from beyond the battleground of a stage to fight for my own glory, my own fame?

Fighting was my life. How could I break away from it? I fought for Ash's glory and now I fight for mine. But I had dreamed that one day, I could give my place to another after I became a legend in Smash Bros, after I fought so much it was no longer a contest. Then I would let Yoshi live in my home so he wouldn't have to sleep out in the cold again. I would let Kirby live in my home too, all separate rooms. I would go find a job as a supplier of electricity, Kirby could easily be a Star Warrior and Yoshi would find a job that let him read all day.

If anyone one of us got married, I would make sure we became neighbors. It's a silly dream and I couldn't decide for anyone…but it was hope. Hope that I would no longer have to see my friends suffer at the hands of discrimination of those people who consider themselves superior.

I find that when we're together, our combined skills make us very tall. Taller than anyone else. We're literally unbeatable as a team in Smash Bros and as a team in real life.

I think it depends on how tall you consider yourself inside. I could mirror myself to life and consider myself small but am I small? No. I think I've done more good than evil that makes me tall. I think when I listen to Yoshi's stories of his tribe and take notice of his eyes that seem to wander into the past when he talks about it; I am tall. When Kirby and me laugh our heads off at a stupid prank, I become taller.

So yeah, I'm small to the seven suns. But I consider them pretty small themselves. When I dominate that field, I am no longer teased and discouraged. I am a mastermind as well as my friends. I make people happy, that's enough for me.

It's always been enough for me.

XXX

Read and Review.


End file.
